Fighting for my child
by cutiehooty
Summary: Sara has a big fight on her hands will be GSR mostly with some yobling
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for my child

Chapter One

It had been ten long months since Sara Sidle had split up with Hank after finding out she was his other women. It was six weeks after that she discovered she was pregnant.

Sara sat in bed looking into the little clear crib that was sitting by the side of her and smiled still trying to get her head around the fact that she was now a mother Sara shifted in her lumpy hospital bed trying to get comfy enough to sleep as she turned over she knocked the side of the little cot and woke her new daughter with a jolt and she began to cry Sara quickly sat up and lifted her tiny baby out of the cot and into her arms

"Ssh baby girl" said Sara trying to comfort her baby but the baby kept on crying just the Catherine and Grissom arrived to visit

"Oh dear it sounds like some ones unhappy" said Catherine sitting on the end of Sara's bed and motioning for Sara to hand her the baby which she did "Hey there little girl I'm Catherine but you can call me Auntie Cath" the baby stopped crying and looked up at Catherine with her chocolate brown eyes

"How did you do that" asked Sara with a smile

"It all comes from being a mother for the past ten years" said Catherine it was then that Sara remembered that Grissom was in the room

"Oh hi Griss" said Sara taking her baby from Catherine and offering Grissom the chance to hold her

"Erm what if I hurt her she's so small" said Grissom Sara laughed

"You won't" said Sara placing the baby into Grissom's arms she began to wriggle around went red in the face and started to cry "I told you I'd hurt her"

"You didn't hurt her Gil but I think judging by the smell she needs a clean diaper" said Catherine taking the baby from Grissom and handing her back to Sara who was looking rather sheepish

"Erm Cath I don't…." Sara struggled "I don't know how to change a diaper" a tear rolled down Sara's cheek

"It's ok I'll show you have you got clean diapers and baby wet wipes" asked Catherine

"In my bag over there" said Sara Grissom grabbed the bag off of the floor and handed it to Catherine she opened it up and found a diaper some wipes and the baby cream she then laid the baby onto Sara's bed and undid the poppers on her sleep suit and vest to revel her diaper

"Ok you open the diaper making sure you fold the little tabs down then lift baby's legs like this" said Catherine gently holding on to both of the baby's tiny feet she then opened the wipes and quickly wiped the baby clean she then rolled up the dirty diaper and put it into the diaper sack that Grissom had found and opened "Ok once baby is clean you put some of the cream onto her bottom to stop it getting sore"

"Ok so I get it so far" said Sara "So the diaper goes with the little tapes at the back yeah and Winnie the pooh on the front"

"Yep that's right" said Catherine as she put the clean diaper on the baby and did up her clothes "So has she got a name"

"Erm well I don't really know what to call her" said Sara

"Well I have a suggestion" Grissom piped up

"Ok shoot" said Sara

"Daisy Mae Sidle" said Grissom and Sara burst out crying

"Oh Griss it's beautiful" said Sara "Daisy Mae Sidle it is" just then the nurse came into Sara's room

"Ok visiting hours are over now" said the nurse

"Ok" said Sara she turned to Grissom "Griss could you do me a favour and pick me up from this hell hole tomorrow"

"Sure" said Grissom

"Thanks Griss here's my key you can grab the car seat on the way" said Sara. Once Grissom and Catherine had left Sara laid Daisy into the cot and settled down to sleep her hand resting on the edge of the cot.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting for my child

Chapter two

The next morning Grissom headed over to Sara's apartment to collect the car seat. He let himself in with the key Sara had given him and was surprised to find the sitting room full of boxes containing various pieces of baby equipment. Grissom sorted through the boxes until he found the on containing a bright pink Maxi Cosi car seat he opened the box and took out the seat removing all the plastic packaging, he was about to leave when he had a brain wave he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Catherine's number.

"Willows"

"Hey Cath its Gil listen I'm at Sara's place and all her baby stuff is still in boxes so I thought while I'm picking her up from the hospital you and the guys could come over here and get the place ready for Sara" said Grissom

"Ok I'll call Nick and Warrick" said Catherine.

Fifteen minutes later Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg all arrived at Sara's and Grissom left for the hospital.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara sat on the end of the hospital bed feeding Daisy who was sucking happily on the bottle Sara was just trying to wind Daisy when the nurse came in

"Morning Sara you have a visitor" said the nurse

"Ok" said Sara and the nurse stepped out of the room two minutes later Hank entered the room

"Hey" said Hank

"Get out" said Sara "Your not wanted"

"Sara I have a right to see my baby" said Hank he walked over to where Sara was sitting holding Daisy "Please let me hold her"

"Ok" said Sara and she put Daisy gently into Hanks arms "her names Daisy Mae Sidle by the way"

"Not my surname then" said Hank handing Sara the baby back just as Grissom arrived

"Are you ready to go then Sara" asked Grissom

"Yep" said Sara "Bye Hank" Hank left Sara's room and left the hospital he walked back to his car where Elaine was waiting for him

"Did you see the baby" asked Elaine as soon as hank was in the car

"Yeah she's beautiful" said Hank

"It's a girl then we are going to have a daughter" said Elaine

"Yes we are I'm going to get custody especially once I tell the court a few home truths about Sara" said Hank as he drove out of the carpark.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting for my child

Chapter three

Grissom pulled up outside Sara's apartment complex and got out of the car; he opened the back door and helped Sara out of the car with Daisy. Gil carried Daisy up the stairs to Sara's apartment with Sara following behind. When they got to Sara's door Gil unlocked it with the key and Sara went in.

"SURPRISE" the whole grave shift jumped out from behind the kitchen counter making Sara jump.

"Guys what are you all doing here?" asked Sara as she sat down

"We've come to meet the new member of our shift" said Nick taking the car seat from Grissom he set it down on the coffee table and unclipped the straps he then lifted Daisy out into his arms.

"Hello little girl aren't you just beautiful like your mommy" said Nick he gave Daisy a quick kiss and past her to Warrick. Warrick held the tiny baby close to him and smiled at her

"She's beautiful Sara" said Warrick

"Ok my turn my turn" said Greg like an excited five year old. Greg took the baby from Warrick cuddled her then held her at arms length "Someone take her she stinks"

Sara took her baby from Greg and laid her onto the sofa; she then opened the diaper bag and took out the baby wipes and a clean diaper. Taking a deep breath Sara undid the poppers on Daisy's sleep suit and vest to revel her diaper, she then opened the diaper and began to wipe Daisy's tiny bottom clean.

"How can something so small create so much of something so disgusting?" said Greg and the others cracked up laughing. Once Sara had changed Daisy she laid her into the mosses basket which Catherine had set up in the sitting room.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGGSRGSR

A few weeks later Sara was feeding Daisy when her cell began to ring she grabbed it and flipped it open

"Sidle"

"Hey Sara its Greg listen I have a gift for Daisy and I was wondering if you could swing by the lab and pick it up" said Greg

"Ok I'll see you soon then" said Sara and she closed her cell. Sara finished feeding Daisy and broke her wind she then changed her diaper, put her coat on and strapped her into the car seat. Sara then put on her shoes grabbed the car seat and headed down to her Tahoe she opened the back door and put Daisy's seat in making sure she strapped it in correctly. Once Daisy was in Sara got in and headed to the lab.

When Sara arrived at the lab she pulled into her regular spot and got out of the car. Sara opened the trunk and lifted out the base of the buggy and put it up Sara then grabbed the carrycot and clipped it on top. After closing the trunk Sara opened the back door and unclipped the straps of the car seat and lifted Daisy out before laying her into the pram. Sara locked the car and headed into the lab to find Greg, she did have to look very hard Greg came bounding up to her the minute she came through the door.

"Sara great you're here" said Greg he peered into the pram at Daisy who was sound asleep he then walked with Sara down to the brake room where he handed her a little pink parcel "I hope you like it"

Sara pushed Daisy's pram into the corner and sat on the sofa she then began to unwrap the little parcel. Inside the pink paper was a tiny lab coat and tiny CSI vest with Sidle on it.

"Aww Greg that's so cute where did you get it?" asked Sara

"That would be telling" said Greg with a cheeky smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting for my child

Chapter Four

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey" _

Gil was walking past the break room on his way to his office when he heard the most beautiful singing coming from inside so he stopped and listened

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away" _

Gil opened the door quietly and what he saw made his heart melt Sara was sat on the sofa rocking Daisy to sleep and singing to her.

"Hey" said Sara noticing Gil at the door

"Hi has anyone ever told you your voice is beautiful" said Gil

"They have now" said Sara laying Daisy into the pram and Gil smiled

"Hey what you doing this afternoon" said Gil

"Nothing really why" said Sara

"Well how about I take you and Daisy for a walk in the park" said Gil

"We'd like that" said Sara she followed Gil out of the break room and down the hall. They stopped at Gil's office so he could get his coat and then headed to the park. As they walked down the side walk Sara looked at Daisy asleep in the pram without a care in the world she smiled to herself then turned to Gil and found him smiling at Daisy too.

"Sara I have to tell you something" said Gil beginning to blush

"Ok shoot" said Sara with a smile

"Ok well remember the day we met at the lecture" said Gil as they rounded the corner and entered the park.

"Yeah of course I'll never forget that day" said Sara giving Gil one of her famous gap toothed grins.

"Well on that day I met and fell in love with the most beautiful women in the world" said Gil. Sara stopped walking and looked at Gil her heart pounding in her chest. Gil leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Sara's lips making her heart explode. She pulled back and looked at Gil

"You know Gil I fell in love that day too with the most gorgeous man in the world" said Sara she then leaned in and kissed Gil back. They pulled apart and carried on walking down the path way towards the benches that sat facing the playground. As they drew nearer they spotted a familiar head of ginger hair sitting on one of the benches. Sara was about to walk over to join Catherine when Lindsey came bounding up to her.

"Auntie Sara" said Lindsey looking into the pram at Daisy who had now woken up and was looking up and Lindsey with her chocolate brown eyes. "Can I hold the baby please?"

"Sure go sit on the bench with your mom" said Sara. Lindsey bounded over to the bench and sat down Sara and Gil walked up behind her.

"Hey Cath" said Gil sitting down while Sara lifted her baby out of the pram making sure she had her blanket around her and walked over to where Lindsey sat waiting and gently laid Daisy into her arms. Sara crouched down in front of Lindsey and helped her to support Daisy's tiny head.

"Hey guys" said Catherine "Lindsey you be careful with Daisy"

"Mommy she's so tiny" said Lindsey "Can I have a sister"

"Erm honey mommy needs to think about that" said Catherine just as her cell rung. "Willows, ok I'll be there as soon as"

"Work calls eh" said Sara lifting her baby into her arms

"Yep Lindsey come on baby mommy has to go to work so you need to go to grandma's" said Catherine

"Oh do I have too" said Lindsey "Can't I go to Auntie Sara's"

"Sure why not Daisy and I would love the company" said Sara just as Gil's pager went off

"If your sure Sara" said Catherine

"Yeah go" said Sara and she watched Catherine and Gil walk up the path while Lindsey went back to play on the swings. Sara sat on the bench and looked into her baby's eyes "you know Daisy your mommy's reckons she's finally got the man of her dreams". Sara looked up and watched Lindsey sliding down the slide completely unaware that she was being watched by Hank from the other side of the playground.


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting for my child

Chapter five

Hank stood watching Sara while he thought about what he and Elaine where about to do. Hank looked across the playground being careful so Sara didn't spot him. Making sure he couldn't be seen he walked around to the left of the playground fence and watched as little Lindsey went down the slide giving him a good idea to distract Sara.

"Hey kid" said Hank to a little boy that was passing him to enter the playground "See that little girl on the slide with the blonde hair push her off for me"

"Ok mister but your nuts" said the kid and he entered the playground he walked over to the slide just as Lindsey was climbing the stairs just as Lindsey got to the top the kid reached up and shoved Lindsey hard and she fell off the slide and landed on the floor cutting both of her knees.

"Lindsey are you alright" asked Sara rushing over too her

Meanwhile Hank slipped into the playground ran over to where Sara had left Daisy asleep in the pram and grabbed her but Sara looked up at the same time and saw him she grabbed Lindsey up and dashed over to the bench.

"PUT MY BABY DOWN NOW" yelled Sara setting Lindsey down on the bench but Hank just shoved Sara hard she fell forwards and hit her head on the bench knocking her out. Hank then ran out of the playground with Daisy.

"Auntie Sara wake up" said Lindsey trying to wake Sara but it was no good Sara was out cold so Lindsey grabbed Sara's cell phone from her belt and dialled Catherine's number

"Willows"

"Mommy some man took Daisy and Auntie Sara won't wake up" said Lindsey beginning to cry

"Ok baby where are you" said Catherine

"Still at the park" said Lindsey through sobs

"Ok baby mommy and Uncle Grissom are on their way" said Catherine she closed her cell phone and headed straight to Gil's office she went straight in without knocking. "Gil Lindsey just called me something's happened at the park"

"Grab you kit and let's go" said Gil

They left the lab and headed straight to the park where a small crowed had surrounded the bench Catherine pushed threw the crowd and walked over to Lindsey.

"Mommy" said Lindsey wrapping her arms around Catherine's middle

"Its ok baby mommy's here" said Catherine.

Meanwhile Gil had rushed over to where Sara was laying unconscious on the ground.

Ok short part I know but I will have more up by Sunday Sarah-Louise


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting for my child

Chapter six

Grissom rushed over to Sara who was beginning to come round.

"Daisy" said Sara "Hank's got her" Grissom held Sara's hand and gave it a small squeeze

"The whole teams on the case" said Gil. Sara smiled and pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Just give me a sec and I'll help" said Sara.

"Sara you know you can't help the only place your going is to the hospital.

"Please Gil I don't need to go to the hospital just take me home" said Sara.

"Ok but I'm staying with you" said Gil he lifted Sara into his arms and carried her to his Tahoe.

"What about Daisy Gil?" said Sara beginning to cry again

"The guys will find her" said Gil as he began to drive to his town house. By the time he pulled into his drive way Sara was asleep. Gil got out of the Tahoe and went around to Sara's side opened the door and lifted her out he then kicked the door shut. Gil opened his front door with great difficulty. Once the door was open Gil carried Sara into his spare room and laid her onto the bed tucking a blanket over her.

Meanwhile back at the lab Catherine was sitting in on Lindsey's interview.

"So Lindsey what happened at the park today" asked Brass

"Well I was playing on the slide and this boy pushed me off so Auntie Sara came rushing over to see if I was ok" said Lindsey looking at Catherine

"Its ok honey your doing fine" said Catherine

"Then Auntie Sara started yelling she picked me up and rushed over to the bench and Daisy was gone" said Lindsey.

"Ok Lindsey you did very well" said Brass

"Mommy can we go home now" asked Lindsey

"Ok baby lets go" said Catherine.

They where about to leave the lab when Nick came through the door looking worried

"Cath I'm glad I caught you I just got a phone call two teenagers just found the body of a baby girl" said Nick

"Oh no" said Catherine "I'd better warn Gil" she pulled out her phone and called Grissom

"Grissom"

"Gil it's Catherine two teenagers have found the body of a baby girl" said Catherine

"Shit how am I going to tell Sara" said Gil

"Tell Sara what" said Sara coming into the lounge

"Erm Cath I got to go" said Gil hanging up the phone "Sara sit down I have some bad news" Sara sat down and Gil sat beside her and held her hand.

"Gil what is it" said Sara

"That was Cath a couple of teenagers have found the body of a baby girl" said Gil and Sara began to howl

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Sara and she began to sob into Gil's shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting for my child

Chapter seven

Sara sobbed and sobbed into Gil's shirt while he held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Sara baby come on sweetie clam down" said Gil but Sara just sobbed and sobbed so Gil began to sing softly into her ear

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

By the time Gil had finished singing Sara had fallen asleep so he gently slipped Sara's head off of his chest and eased himself off the sofa he was just putting a blanket over Sara when his cell started ringing so he slipped into the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb Sara.

"Grissom"

"Gil its Catherine it's not Daisy this poor little baby's been dead for three days" said Catherine and Gil breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cath that's great news Sara's just cried herself to sleep so I'll tell when she wakes up" said Gil

"Ok oh and by the way Greg's on his way round with Sara's Tahoe and pram" said Catherine

"Ok thanks" said Gil closing his phone just as there was aloud banging on the door. Gil went to open it and found Greg on the door step.

"Hey boss" said Greg loudly

"Greggo put a sock init will you it's just taken me a hour to get Sara to sleep so I don't want her disturbed" said Gil.

"I just came by to drop Sara's Tahoe off here's the keys" said Greg put Sara's car keys on the side board.

Meanwhile back at the lab Nick and Warrick where running some fibre samples through the computer when there pagers began to beep.

"Patrol have found Hank's car at the harbour" said Nick and he and Warrick headed for Nick's Tahoe. When they arrived at the harbour they could here voice's they drew there guns and headed slowly towards the boat. Just as they where climbing aboard they heard a baby crying.

"That's Daisy it has to be" said Warrick just as Hank appeared holding Daisy.

"Hank hand the baby over and get on the floor" said Nick just as the back up arrived

"She's my daughter" said Hank

"I know but this isn't the best way to go about it if you want visitation rights" said Warrick

"Visitation rights I want custody" said Hank

"Hank hand the baby over now" said Nick just then Elaine appeared

"Hank just hand the baby over" said Elaine "We will get her back" Hank stepped forward and put Daisy into Nick's arms then the uniform officer cuffed Hank and took him away.

Nick and Warrick took Daisy over to the Tahoe where Catherine had arrived and was waiting for them.

"Well done guys" said Catherine as Nick handed her Daisy "Come on little one lets get you home to mommy" Catherine and Nick climbed into Catherine's Tahoe Nick held onto Daisy while Catherine began to drive toward Gil's house. When they arrive Sara was still sleeping so Gil went to wake her.

"Sara sweetie you have somebody waiting to see you" said Gil

"Mmm" said Sara she sat up and rubbed her eyes then she got out of bed and followed Gil into the sitting room and her eyes widened "My Baby" Sara dashed over to where Catherine was sitting and took Daisy from Catherine and held her close.

"Will leave you to it" said Catherine "Come on Nicky". Once Nick and Catherine had left Gil returned to the sitting room to find that Sara had fallen asleep again with Daisy on her chest with Sara's arms wrapped tightly around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting for my child

Chapter Eight

A month after the kidnapping drama Sara was in her bedroom tidying up while Daisy sat in her bouncer chair watching her mother move around the room. Sara had just finished tidying when Daisy began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"baby girl what's the matter" said Sara scooping Daisy up then a horrible smell hit her nose "Have you filled your diaper for mommy" Sara took Daisy into the nursery and laid her onto the changing mat grabbed the wipes and opened Daisy's diaper cleaned her up and put on a clean diaper as she pulled Daisy's vest down Sara began to tickle her tummy making Daisy giggle. Sara pulled Daisy's tights up over her bottom and lifted her into the air just as she heard the door open.

"Sara I'm here" shouted Gil from the door

"Hi" said Sara "who said my favourite boyfriend could come over" Gil pretended to look upset

"I'll go then" said Gil turning to the door

"Not so fast sunshine sit down I have some thing to show you" said Sara she handed Daisy to Gil she then walked over to the unit and opened the draw pulling out a big envelope and handing it to Gil "Read that".

Gil opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper then he realized it was Daisy's birth certificate. Gil read the certificate then stopped a tear forming in his eyes

_Name of father: Gilbert Thomas Grissom _

"Oh Sara" said Gil pulling Sara into a hug squashing Daisy in the process.

"Happy then" said Sara "I was thinking I would like to get Daisy Baptised"

"Me too sounds great" said Gil. Just as Daisy began to cry

"Hey baby girl do you want a feed" said Sara she lifted her top and unclipped her nursing bra, latched Daisy on and she began to suck happily

"Can I have a turn when our daughters done" said Gil

"No you can't" said Sara I'm way to sore still and Gil pouted "How ever in a couple of weeks I might let you have a go"

"I shall look foreword to it" said Gil with a smile "Now is she done"

"Yep" said Sara

"Ok get your coat we're going for a walk" said Gil Sara laid Daisy on to the sofa, grabbed her all in one coat and hat then put it on her. Gil put his coat on and took Daisy from Sara and laid her into the pram while Sara put her coat on. When they where ready Gil opened the door so Sara could push Daisy out then he followed locking the door behind them. He then took the pram from Sara in one hand and held Sara's hand in the other as they began to walk down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting for my child

Chapter Nine

"Yep ok thank you bye"

Sara hung up the phone and smiled she was about to call Gil and tell him he good news when Daisy began to cry so she went into the nursery and peered into the crib

"Hello mommy's princess are you hungry" said Sara she sat in the rocking chair and pulled up her top unclipped her nursing bra and latched Daisy on and she began to suck happily.

Meanwhile at the lab Gil was asking about trying to find someone who was free that night he was about to give up and go back to his office when Greg came bouncing up to him.

"Hey Griss I hear your looking for a babysitter for tonight" said Greg

"Well erm ok be at Sara's place for about seven thirty" said Gil he went back to his office and called Sara.

"Sidle"

"Hey dear have a shower and be ready for seven thirty" said Gil

"Ok what about Daisy" said Sara

"I found a babysitter" said Gil

"Ok who" asked Sara

"Greg" said Gil

"GREG" said Sara "Ok I trust you" she hung up the phone and looked down at Daisy who was lying on her play mat; she scooped her up and looked into her big chocolate brown eyes. A little while later Sara was changing Daisy's diaper when there was a knock on the front door she put a clean diaper on Daisy and went to answer the door. She opened it and was shocked to find Hanks parents standing there.

"What do you two want" said Sara as Daisy began to cry

"Our Granddaughter" said Hanks mom

"Get out" said Sara she walked over to the sofa and scooped up Daisy who had began to scream "Hey I know your cold mommy's gonna put a nice warm baby grow on you"

"Sara please we just want to see our granddaughter" said Hanks dad

"I told you to get out" said Sara and they left. Once they where gone Sara began to cry she had to get out of Vegas she packed a bag for Daisy and one for herself strapped Daisy into her car seat and headed down to her car she loaded the bags into the trunk and went back up to the flat to get the car seat before she left Sara wrote and note for Gil she then grabbed the car seat and left.

A couple of hours later Gil arrived at Sara's to find the place empty and Daisy's clothes and diapers gone along with Sara's stuff he was about to phone Sara when he found the note

_Gil, _

_I don't know what to do Hanks parents turned up today they want Daisy so I have gone to Frisco for a bit._

_Sara x_

_Ps I love you x _

Gil sat on the sofa and sighed his perfect evening was down the toilet he sat and thought for a bit then he knew what he had to do he went home and packed his bag got into his Tahoe and headed for the airport.

_a/n sorry it's short I'll try and make the next bit a bit longer Cutiehooty_


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting for my child

Chapter Ten

Grissom drove as fast as he could towards the airport, he got there within twenty minutes he parked his Tahoe and grabbed his bag from the trunk and headed into the airport. Grissom was heading over to check in when he heard a familiar voice he turned around and saw Sara coming out of the baby changing room and he headed towards her.

"Sara" said Grissom as he reached her

"Gil what are you doing here" asked Sara laying Daisy back into the pram.

"Don't go away because of them please come home and be my wife" said Gil

"Oh Gil I wish I could but I can't lose my baby" said Sara

"You won't lose her" said Gil "I will be there with you all the way"

"Oh Gil yes I do want to marry you" said Sara and she leaned foreword and kissed Gil he returned the kiss and then he pulled away looking deeply into Sara's milk chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's take our daughter home" said Gil.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A few weeks later Sara was much happier she was doing the dishes while Daisy was sleeping she had just finished when she heard the mail go thud onto the door mat she walked over to the door and picked up the pile of letters and began to sift through them she stopped when she came to a large brown envelope she opened it and began to shake with shock.

_Dear Miss Sidle, _

_I'm writing to inform you that Mr and Mrs Pettigrew have filed for full custody of Miss D Sidle I strongly advise you consult a solicitor for legal advice _

_Yours sincerely_

_Mrs P Jones _

_Las Vegas county court. _

Sara sat on the sofa and began to cry she was still crying when Gil arrived at her apartment. He put down his keys and brief case before walking over to the sofa and crouching down in front of Sara

"Sara hunni what's the matter" said Gil

"Read this" said Sara handing him the letter Gil took the letter and read it

"Oh Hunni" said Gil just as Daisy began to cry Sara got up from the sofa and went to get Daisy she came back and tried to nurse Daisy but she wouldn't feed

"Come on sweetie I know your hungry" said Sara but Daisy wouldn't feed Gil saw Sara was struggling to feed Daisy so he went and warmed a bottle from the fridge.

"May I try" asked Gil Sara nodded and handed him the baby then she did up her bra and pulled down her top she then went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Gil looked down at Daisy and smiled

"That's a good Girl drinking up your milk for daddy" said Gil "Mommy's just a bit upset" Daisy stopped feeding and looked up at Gil and smiled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting for my child

Chapter Eleven

Later on that evening Sara came out of the bedroom to find Gil and Daisy gone she looked all round the room and spotted a note so she picked it up and read it.

_Sara, _

_Daisy was being fussy so I've taken her for a walk_

_Gil xxxx_

Sara smiled to herself and decided to take a bath so she headed into the bathroom and turned on the taps. Once the bath was full she turned off the taps and climbed in to the warm bubbly water, she was just thinking about getting out when she heard a key go into the front door.

"Sara its me" called Gil Sara quickly dried herself and put on her bathrobe.

"Hey" said Sara Gil looked up from the pram and his heart began to beat very fast under his shirt

"Hello beautiful" said Gil walking over to Sara with a sleeping Daisy in his arms "I'll just put the baby in her crib" while Gil was gone Sara got comfy on the sofa.

"Gil will you do me a favour" asked Sara as he came back into the room

"Anything for you my dear" said Gil

"Make love to me" said Sara

"With pleasure" said Gil Sara stood up and untied the rope on her robe and let it fall to the ground. "Sweet mother of.."

Gil walked over to Sara unbuttoning his shirt as he went he pulled it off and dropped it on the floor his trousers soon following and his boxers he pulled Sara down on to the sofa and covered her with kisses.

A few hours later Sara and Gil where snuggled up on the sofa when Daisy began to cry so Sara got up off the sofa pulled on her robe and went to get Daisy.

A week later Sara was dressing Daisy up for a trip to the lab when the phone began to ring so she scooped Daisy up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello"

"Miss Sidle this is Mr Smith I'm the Pettigrew's attorney I'm just ringing to inform you that a date has be set for the custody hearing it's going to be on the 25th of May" said Mr Smith.

"Ok thank you" said Sara.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR.

The day of the court case arrived all too quickly for Sara, Sara and Gil arrived at the court just as they where called in. After about a hour of questions and opinions the judge was ready to make his decision.

"After hearing both sides of the argument I think at this time I award custody of Miss Daisy Sidle to Mr and Mrs Pettigrew, Miss Sidle will hand over the child a twelve noon tomorrow" said the Judge.

A/N ok I know some people are thinking I'm mad but it's just a twist in the story I'm going away on Monday for a week and so there won't be a update for a while. Sarah Louise


End file.
